


Log Entries of the USS Hyrule

by defunctzombie (shinobipopcorn)



Category: Star Trek, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Epistolary, F/M, Star Trek AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 07:41:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4738157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinobipopcorn/pseuds/defunctzombie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Intrepid class starship USS Hyrule, under command of Captain Harkinian, has been assigned to a five year mission of exploration in the Beta Quadrant.</p>
<p>A crossover fic, featuring the characters of The Legend of Zelda in a Star Trek TNG/DS9 era setting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Officer's Log

**Author's Note:**

> This is an epistolary format fic, meaning that the story will be told through reports and log entries. :)

_First officer Ganondorf Dragmire’s log, stardate 48315.6_

I knew I was going to be reassigned, but I didn’t think I’d get stuck on an Intrepid class for a five year mission snooping around in the Beta quadrant. I know why they assigned me to this mission- it would be a hell of a lot easier to navigate it with a local aboard- but that doesn’t mean I have to like it.

I’m also rather annoyed that Lieutenant Link has been promoted, and assigned the retiring Commander Rusl’s position as the Hyrule’s chief engineer. That little whelp always seems to follow me wherever I go.

Captain Harkinian is a good man. I’ve served with him in the past, and while he may be ridiculously soft when it comes to negotiation, he is likeable in ways I am not. Gerudo and Klingons have a hard enough time making friends as it is, and as a hybrid, I don’t fare any better.

We will be receiving the holdouts of our crew complement at Deep Space 4, including the chief medical officer. Apparently she is a distant relative of the captain. That explains how she got the position without any deep space service on her record. Thank goodness we have an EMH onboard.


	2. Chief Engineer's Log

_Link’s personal log, stardate, um, 2370._

I’m so excited to be posted to the Hyrule. I get to serve with Navi again, who I haven’t seen for seven years. Her and I were having a nice conversation on the bridge shortly after I arrived, but then of course **he** showed up and ordered us back to stations. I can’t believe it. This was going to be my chance to get some quality exploring done, without having to worry about him constantly looking over my shoulder. It was easy when he was just some other commander, but now he’s my commanding officer and if I don’t listen to him, I’ll be shot back to an ensign on some deep space outpost. No one crosses The Demon Dragmire and gets away with it.

Though on the lighter side, I made friends with the ship’s counselor, Saria. She’s an El-Aurian, the “listener people”. She wanted me to let the other staff know that she is always available to speak with them, and that as a former doctor, she will be filling in as the CMO until we stop at Deep Space 4 and collect our ship’s doctor. (She told me that she even served as a nurse for the great Dr. McCoy once, and that it’s true he really dislikes transporters.)


	3. Chief Medical Officer's Log

_Medical log, Dr. Zelda Nohansen reporting_  
  
I have taken a position as the chief medical officer for the starship Hyrule, set to begin a five year exploratory mission in the Beta Quadrant. There will be 150 people under my care, many different species working together to gather knowledge of the Beta quadrant. I've already encountered several species I'd never had a chance to interact with before.  
  
Chief Engineer Link is Ordonian, a farm based people who rely on the Ordonian goat for most of their livelihood. I read in his biographical log that he was orphaned, and that his entire village got the necessary resources together in order to send him to Starfleet Academy. That is so heartwarming. I'd like the chance to speak with him and get to know him and his people.  
  
Another curiosity is the first officer. I have worked with and treated Klingons in the past, but I have never worked with a Gerudo. They are a race of warriors, much like the Klingons, though their genetic structure is arranged in such a way that only 12.5% of all births are male. Female Gerudo are lean, tough fighters who can handle someone twice their size. Male Gerudo are big, burly, intense, and dare I say it, more Klingon than Klingons themselves. So naturally I'm fascinated to see what a child born from both races is capable of.  
  
When my friend Jadzia found out I'd be serving with such a commander, she insisted I get to know him personally. I told her she was out of her mind. The man is six and a half feet tall, shoulders wider than my diagnostic table, and from what I hear actually likes eating those wriggling gagh worms! There is no way I would be interested in someone like that.  
  
…At least that's what I told myself before I saw him in person.


End file.
